A Heart To Be Found
by ShadowJumper
Summary: This takes place after MR 4. Max and the flock come back to Ella's to rest up and Fang says something to Max that may change her outlook on their future together. Lots of Fax! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: This will all be in Max's POV unless it is otherwise stated at the top of the chapter.**

Hey, it's me, Max.

My flock and I have just escaped the hands of the evil U-D and his henchman. We're on the run...again. Why doesn't that surprise me.

My flock is one interesting bunch. If you've read our books, you can probably skip through this. But if you haven't, listen up. Me, Fang, and Iggy are 14. Nudge is 11, but she looks almost older than me. Gazzy is 8 and his sister, Angel, is 6. We also have unique abilities.

I can fly at supersonic speeds, along with my super-light skeleton and enhanced hearing and eyesight. Fang can also fly at supersonic speeds when he wants to because of a blood transfusion I gave him. He can appear invisible when he wants to but other than that, he's just a really tough, unemotional, stoic bird kid. Iggy is the cook in our bunch, though how he does it with being blind and everything, I'll never know. Also, along with Gazzy, he is an explosives expert. They can turn anything, and I mean anything, into a highly effective bomb. It's scary sometimes. Nudge can detect someone's essence if she touches a piece of technology. The Gasman is also an explosive expert along with his poisonous digestive system. He's a stink bomb in human form, no joke. Angel is our most unique member. She can read minds, shape shift, and breathe underwater. She can also control minds and lately, she's been helpful with supper by convincing the fish to commit suicide. How wonderful. Sarcasm there, guys. It's actually really scary that she can do that at all and she's only 6!

Anyway, on the run again. We were headed northwest from Florida. We are going to my mom's place to rest up for awhile.

"Max, how much longer? I'm starving." Nudge complained again for, like, the hundredth time. Of course, she's always the first to start complaining.

"We're almost there, Nudge. A few more minutes and then we'll land. Okay? Remember, guys. Incognito until I give the all clear. Who knows if Ella and her mom have been replaced by look-a-likes." I said to everyone, hoping to reassure them, but failing miserably in the process. Fang glanced over and gave me a sympathetic look. He knew how hard it was living this kind of life.

True to my word, we landed a few minutes later. Everything was quiet, normal...or so I hoped. I motioned for the others to stay put while I went up to the door. I knocked and waited silently. A few minutes later, the door opened onto Ella's face. When Ella recognized me, she started grinning from ear to ear. She immediately reached out and hugged me. I hugged her back. It was so good to seer her again.

"Mom! It's Max!" Ella shouted back into the house. I saw my mom, Valencia Martinez, walk out of her office with a grin on her face that said all there was to be said. She was glad I was back. She walked over and gave me the biggest hug.

"Is your flock with you, too? Or are you alone?" She asked as she pulled away. She looked worried. The kind of worried only a mom could pull off.

I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, clearly gesturing to the bushes and trees at the edge of the yard. They were all hidden in various places so if this was a trap, they wouldn't get captured. I asked Angel silently in my head.

_Angel, honey, is everything okay? Has anything changed in their minds? _

_Everything is the same, Max. They're just worried about us, kind of like every mom worries about her kids. It's kind of nice for once._

She replied in my head, her voice that of the sweet 6 year old she was. I absolutely loved my flock. I don't know what I would do without them.

I turned around on the steps and whistled loudly, letting everyone know that it was safe to come out. They all emerged one by one, looking very grungy and very exhausted. Fang was holding Angel's hand. Iggy set Total on the ground as soon as he emerged from the bushes and Akila stepped around Iggy gracefully.

We entered the house and settled down in various places all around the rather small living room.

"So what's happened since we last saw you all?" My mom asked curiously. She was a vet and she was my mom. She was always curious to know what we did, so was Ella.

We told her everything that had happened in the last few months, interrupting one another if something was forgotten. Then I had to call in a favor that I really needed.

"Mom, is it at all possible for us to leave Total and Akila here? We can't be hauling around 800 pounds of dog and Total doesn't want to be separated from Akila." I told her, glancing over at them snuggled up comfortably in a corner of the room, apparently asleep.

My mom also glanced over at them. She nodded, telling me that it would be okay for them to stay here and that they'd be safer hidden here than if they would be flying with us. Then, she got on the phone and order pizzas for us. We were absolutely famished.

Three hours and seven pizzas later, we were full and content. Fang and I were getting the kids ready for bed when Ella said it was okay for Angel to sleep with her in the bed. The Gasman and Nudge shared the couch. Iggy got the oh so comfortable recliner. Fang and I were content to curl up on the floor with as many spare pillows as my mom could find. With that, we all fell alseep, comfortable and safe after everything that's happened to us.

What am I saying? Nowhere was safe enough for us. So I guess I'll just say as safe as it could be for six bird kids on the run.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this! Please read and review! I'd very much appreciate it. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: True Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JP has too many great ideas for me to even be able to think of owning anything.**

I rose before the dawn. Everyone was still asleep and the silence was peaceful. I made myself a cup of cocoa and stepped outside to watch the sunrise while I drank my warm cocoa, warming my hands on the side of the cup. I sat down on the steps, watching as the morning colors blossomed on the clouds as the sun rose. Vivid pink, golden yellow, and glorious rose hues to tie them both together.

A cool breeze caught me off-guard. I shivered gently, as the wind leaked under my gray sweatshirt that Ella had found for me. I was really hoping it would keep me warm. And it did...for awhile. I heard the door open behind me with a tiny creak and someone gently placed a soft, green blanket around my shoulders. I sipped the last of my cocoa, now luke warm, and sighed contently. Fang sat down silently next to me. Obviously he was the person who had brought the blanket out to me. We were quiet for awhile, comfortable with the silence between us, just listening to the peaceful sounds of nature around us. Then he spoke, softly and with a note of content in his voice that mirrored my own, and that I haven't heard in a very long time.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time. The silence here is peaceful, restive. I always thought that silence and quiet brought danger and hidden warning."

I thought on his words and then asked curiously, truly wanting to know the answer to this question. "Do you sense danger here, Fang?"

He shook his head slowly, answering without hesitation. "No danger. Not here, not now."

We both fell silent, listening again to the quiet around us. Then Fang cleared his throat, readying himself for whatever he was going to say. He started speaking so softly that I almost didn't hear him at first.

"Max, I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to run away from me this time when I do tell you."

I waited, expectant, almost dreading what he was going to tell me. If he was going to say that he had feelings for me, then I would probably run for it. I just didn't want to get hurt if I gave my heart away so easily.

He went on, glancing anxiously in my direction every once in awhile. "I really think you're beautiful. More so even than those colors in the sky. I can't stop thinking about you. And all I've ever wanted to do is kiss you and hug you close to me at night. As much afraid as you are of your feelings for me, I know I shouldn't say this next part because when I do, you'll more than likely run off. But I'm going to tell you anyway, just to get it out there. Max, I..."

He fell silent for a second, hesitated, unsure about his next words, maybe. Then continued on with a stronger, calmer tone in his voice.

"Max, I love you."

I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move. I knew I wasn't going to run this time. I had to confront how I felt about him sooner or later. I wasn't going to make excuses now. I gave into my feelings for Fang. I glanced over at him, judging the emotions flashing in his eyes. Hope, love, faith, maybe even a little insecurity. He was still expecting me to run away from his words, from my true feelings for him. Then I started speaking, unsure of where the words came from, but still trying to express what was in my heart.

"Fang, I give up running. I can't help but admit that I do have feelings for you, too. I want to be with you, but I don't want to get hurt. To tell you the truth, I'm afraid of telling you how I feel and then you end up leaving."

I hugged my knees sadly and added in a whisper, "Just like you did last time."

I reached for his hand and held it in my lap, gently playing with his finger. I waited for what he would say and didn't bother meeting his eyes. He would think me foolish and smirk at me, or something of the like.

Then I heard him whisper his words into my hair as he wrapped me in his arms for a hug. It was safe, and I felt at peace there. Like I was meant to be there. "I won't leave. I promise you this. I will never leave as long as I live."

"Aww...how cute." said a particularly nasty voice.

I glanced toward the edge of the yard. There, standing quite at ease, was the Director of Itex. Her blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind and she was smirking at Fang and I. "Sorry. Did I interrupt a Hallmark moment?"

I gasped in surprise. She couldn't be here. She was supposed to be dead, but she was alive and standing there mocking us. "Didn't we kill you back in Germany?"

She shook her head gently with an expression of disgust on her face. "Hardly. You didn't kill me. You left me in the hands of the other mutants. But I escaped with my life. Now I'm going after you, Maximum Ride."

She motioned silently with her hands in our direction and an Eraser stepped out of the bushes. He aimed a very lethal looking gun at us and shot Fang in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. I watched in dismay as he fell back on the steps unconscious. Then the Eraser shot me. My vision started going blurry. I heard the Director talking to the Eraser.

"Leave the suitcase. We got what we want. The rest of this merry band of mutants can start their lives over. They deserve it. Grab the girl and let's get out of here."

The last thing I remember is rough hands grabbing me and a hard ridge in my stomach when I was flipped over the Eraser's shoulder. I prayed the flock would be okay. Prayed Fang would be able to find me. Prayed that they wouldn't miss me too much. With that last, prayer-filled though, darkness consumed me and I knew nothing more.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I also want to thank my beta, Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here, who is an amazingly amazing person!! As always, please read and review!! Would very much like that please.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search For Max

**Disclaimer: I am not JP. Otherwise I would own Max and her gang and the whole bit. But I don't. Unfortunate, right?**

(Fang's POV)

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Ella's mom, Valencia, leaning over me, concern written all over her face. I groaned slightly as I shifted my neck, feeling the bruises that must have gathered when I fell back on the porch steps.

"Fang, thank God. He's awake, guys." Valencia sighed, relieved that I was going to be okay.

I sat up quickly from the gray plaid couch I had been laying on. Maybe a little too quickly as my vision blurred and swam, and my stomach did unsettling flips. I groaned gently again. There was no way that the dart I had been hit with was just a tranquilizer if I felt this crappy.

"Where's Max? Is she alright?" I asked when I didn't see her in the room with the other kids.

I glanced from Ella to her mom. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all on the verge of tears because of whatever they knew. Ella and her mom both had sad expressions on their faces when they exchanged a glance, almost debating how much they should tell me.

"What's...going on, guys?" I asked warily. Something was very wrong.

"Fang, Max is gone. She was taken. And when we woke up, she was gone and you were knocked out on the steps. And there was just a suitcase full of money next to you. And Total and Akila couldn't trace Max's scent more than a few yards. And...and...Fang, I want Max back." Nudge rattled on pitifully.

I grabbed Nudge and pulled her into the tightest, most comforting hug I could give. I had to reassure the kids somehow.

"We will find her and we will get her back." I promised them fiercely. "We will get her back."

Fighting back the tears in my eyes, I stood up from the couch. I glanced from sad face to even more sad face. I narrowed my eyes and started talking, unsure where the words came from.

"The search starts today. We won't give up. We will use all the resources that are available to us. We'll post our progress on my blog and ask for help from kids all over the planet. We will do all that we can for Max. We won't stop until we find her and bring her home."

I looked at everyone again. Hope filled their eyes as they looked back at me. Angel hopped up and hugged me around the waist. I hugged her tight and whispered into her hair, "We'll get her back."

I had high hoped. We did certainly have a lot of resources to call on. The search for Max starts today...

LATER ON THAT DAY...

I was sitting out on the steps listening to the radio. I told the kids I just wanted to be alone for awhile. I needed to think, which wasn't entirely a lie. I missed Max so much. It was like she had taken half of me with her. I sighed gently. Then a song I had heard before started playing. I've never really payed attention to the words so I tuned in. The words were exactly what I was feeling.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never though I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I listened to the piano in the background and the smooth vocals. The song was good. Really good.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I never truly realized how much Max meant to me, how having her around helped to keep me from going insane. Her presence was the glue that held me together.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Her face kept popping up in my mind. How her eyes softened when I told her that I loved her. Then the look of joy she had on her face when I hugged her.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Oh, how I missed her. Tears started forming at the corners of my eyes. I would not start crying.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

That's when I started crying. Tears slipped silently from my eyes to run in smooth trails down my cheeks. God, how I missed her.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

My heart ached inside my chest. I was truly afraid that I would never find her, never be able to hold her in my arms again. The thought of that made me start sobbing, the tears falling faster.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I whispered softly, gazing at the moon and stars above me, in a shaky voice, "Max. If you can hear me, I love you and I miss you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back. I promise you this. I'll find you, baby, even if I have to go to the ends of the earth for you. I'd do it willingly, because I love you will all my heart."

After that, I just sobbed my heart out with how much I missed her. Like I promised the kids, we'd get her back. And the search for Max starts today...

**A/N: Okay here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. As always, please R & R. I would also like to thank my beta for giving me the best encouragement. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom & Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Doesn't this seem kind of repetitious? Anyone? Anyone?**

When I woke up, I was chained to a cold, silver lab table. I knew without a doubt that I was back at the school. It was eternally a place of nightmares, of darkness and horror. I stared at the ceiling, wondering why fate had destined me to a life of pain and terror. I wondered what Fang and the flock were doing right now. Were they looking for me? Were they worried?

A few hours later, three scientists came into the room and took me to another white-walled room. They made me run on a treadmill for hours on end and when my legs started giving out, they shocked me with a bolt of electricity. Which left small burns on my skin. The tests were all to see how much I could endure physically.

Day after day blended into a haze. Tests and experiments mixed with all forms of mental, emotional, and physical abuse. I quit paying attention to what was happening to me. I withdrew into my mind, but even there I wasn't safe, plagued with nightmares day and night. I descended into a depression, wishing that every breath I took would kill me, wishing that every puff of air that I breathed was my last.

But my flock was safe and I would do anything to keep it that way.

**5 Years Later**

Finally one day, things changed. I was in my little, padded cell with a two-way mirror on one wall next to the door. I could hear the voices on the other side of the mirror. There were two voices this time. I listened intently, hoping for some clue or hint I could use to escape this hell I was existing in.

"Roberts, how is experiment 1312418?" **(A/N: just a quick note. The numbers are actually MaxR in numeric code. Just match up the letter with the number it falls on in the alphabet.)**

"Jamison, she's still trying her best to escape. She's also been denying her usual water ration, for whatever reason. You didn't come here to hear about the experiment, Jamison. What do the higher ups want this time?"

"They say we're done with her. They want her finished off, but they want her death to be useful. What experiment haven't we done on her yet, Roberts?"

"We haven't had a trial run to see how long she can last without food. We can use that in the future with other successful experiments."

"Alright, Roberts. Make it so. Death by starvation. Come find me with the results when the experiment is complete, Roberts."

"Will do, Jamison. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

With that, the voices fell to silence. I now knew how I would die. Locked in this prison, starving to death.

Days passed, dissolving into weeks. Nearly a month passed before anything of significance happened. I had been sitting against the wall opposite the mirror. I had been dozing, half-asleep, trying to dull the hunger pains that racked my now skeletal frame.

"Still alive, Max? I'm very surprised. You've got a strong will to live. What holds you here to this world?" Roberts started talking as if I would answer him.

Then I heard a noise, a chanting, cheering crowd. Then I heard Roberts exclaim, "What the hell? It can't be!"

I heard a struggle beyond the mirror then kind words from someone I didn't know, a stranger, issued from the booth through a microphone.

"Go, Max. You're free. Fang and the flock live in Drake, Arizona. Good luck."

The door slide open with unnatural ease. I grinned. I was free! How you ask? Well, I had outside help. Of course. Supporters of Fang's blog had taken down this branch of Itex. They destroyed this branch of the School. And in the confusion, someone had gotten in to help me escape and I slipped out the now open door.

What did I find out when I escaped? I wasn't in the United States. I was in a branch of the School in central Africa.

I spread my wings. They are beautiful; 16 foot wingspan, golden brown in color and speckled with black and a cream color. They were also very scarred from all of the physical torture that those evil bastards put me through in the last five years.

I took off and started flying home. My endurance was way low, as was my energy level. There was no way I would be able to maintain my supersonic speed. I just wanted to get home.

I landed somewhere in southern Italy when it got dark and took off as soon as the sun rose. As soon as it was light enough to see. I barely stopped long enough to eat until I was full. I just kept flying. I stopped at a public library somewhere in the U.K. to google Drake, Arizona. It looked like a small, country town.

I checked my email to see if Fang had sent me their current address, and he had emailed me three years ago. He must have been renewing my email account all this time. I glanced at some maps to see where exactly Drake was. It was west of Flagstaff. I knew my mom and Ella lived in the neighboring town of Chino Valley, about 20 miles away. The names of some of the towns in Arizona still give me a chuckle. Here's a good one: Why, Arizona. Here's a couple more: Globe, Paradise, Portal, Oracle, Oatman. All cities and towns in Arizona.

I shook my head gently. I stepped out of the coolness of the brick building and went dumpster diving. I needed fuel if I was going to make it over the Atlantic in one shot. I walked up to a large, green dumpster behind a McDonald's and started grabbing hamburgers and cheeseburgers left and right. When I was completely full, I took off, heading west. I reached the coast in two hours. I stood on the beach, silently looking out across the Atlantic. Endless blue water met my eyes, soothing the pain I felt inside.

I opened my wings and shook them gently, realigning my feathers and preparing for the long flight. As I took off, I watched the sandy beach below me dwindle smaller and smaller the higher I got. The plan that was forming in my head to make it across the Atlantic was for me to fly really high then glide back down in a very gentle slope. Then repeat it all over again. That way I could conserve my energy by not having to move my wings all the time. I was about half way across when the fatigue started to set in. I made it across, though, by sunset. I landed and crawled into a tree in Central Park in New York. I was exhausted and shaky all over.

I fell asleep, content that I was finally back on American soil after three days of straight flying. Not that the American government ever did anything good for me, though.

Tomorrow I would finish my flight to Arizona and my flock. Would they recognize me? Would they want me back? Had they replaced me with someone new and better than me? Did they think I was dead?

Hope and dread filled my heart as the stars above my head glistened and shone and sparkled like diamonds on black silk.


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary From the Storm

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy. Go read the other disclaimers.**

As I woke up, the sun was just rising, splashing magnificent colors across the wispy clouds in the sky. Just like on the morning I was taken five years ago. I watch the colors imperceptibly change from velvet purple to cool lavender. From rosy pink to a reddish orange.

When I was fully awake and the sun was completely risen, I climbed from the tree. I stretched silently, yawning from the fatigue I still felt. I grabbed some absolutely, deliciously, mouth-watering, hot apple fritters from a street vendor on my way out of town. I groaned in delight. They were the melt-in-your-mouth kind and the cinnamon gave it that sweet homemade taste that I had craved for.

A few hours later, I was flying over Nebraska when the winds changed. They swung around to the north, bringing cool air and the first hints that a storm was brewing on the horizon. I knew I should probably land, but I had another couple hundred miles to cover before nightfall.

So I zipped my blue jacked up to my neck and searched for one of the few remaining thermals that I could glide in for awhile. I cursed silently at my unfortunately bad luck.

When I saw Drake below me, I was surprised. It was a middle-class, country town, like I had seen on Google. But the houses were bigger than I had expected. They were spread farther apart, making the yards much bigger. I landed about a mile west of town and started walking. The thunder of the storm startled me as it made itself known. When I reached the first houses, the clouds broke overhead and the rain started pouring down in buckets. I grumbled and groaned. The rain was not pleasantly warm either. It was freezing and my unhealthy state wasn't any protection again the bitter cold that assaulted my body. I was soon very cold, very wet, and becoming very weak.

I walked down the street to a gas station that looked quite abandoned. But it was a working, fully functional gas station and they were open. I hoped they had a phone book for this area. Maybe then I could get an address for where my flock lived. I opened the door and was hit by a welcome gust of heat. I walked in and caught the eye of the clerk.

He was about 5'8", had brown hair, green eyes, glasses. A general baby face, I guess you could call him.

"Hey. Do you have a phone book for this area?" I asked, feeling kind of hopeful now that I was in the same area as my flock.

"Yeah, here you go." He said, handing my a yellow phone book.

I moved to the side of the counter and started flipping through the phone book. My first guess would be that Fang and the flock took my last name. I flipped to the R's and scanned down the page. I was looking for Fang and didn't find anything. Then I mentally slapped myself in the face. He'd use his cover name, not his real name. I looked again at the page, this time scanning the names for a Nick Ride. And there it was. 1701 Shelby Ave. I smiled and asked the guy for a pen. I proceeded to write on my hand the address in careful letters. The guy said that Shelby Ave. was on the other side of town.

He also asked if I wanted a ride or wanted to call a cab. I shook my head. I was fine with walking.

I stepped out of the gas station and started walking toward the north part of town, where the gas station clerk has pointed. Finally after 45 minutes of walking, I found Shelby Ave. I walked down the street to 1701. The house was really big. Three stories high, and I could see a tower roof peeking up above the house. The house had a built-in turret room. Okay, I admit, my jaw dropped. The house was painted a jade color with a soft cream shade on the trim around the doors and windows. There was also a built-in veranda going completely around the house. I glanced up at the second story and noticed there was a four-season porch built onto the top of the veranda and connected to a bedroom. I could see a couple chairs, a small table and a stand-alone hammock. You know, one of those fancy hammocks that come with its own stand.

My flock has a huge house like this. Was that how they used the money in the suitcase?

I just stood there for a minute before I walked slowly up to the front door. By this time, my legs felt like jelly. I was just about ready to collapse. I knocked three times on the door, which was a cream color to match the trim.

The door opened and there stood Nudge. She was dressed in a cute, casual, blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of vintage flares. Her hair had relaxed from the tangled curls I remembered to soft, bouncy waves. Her mocha colored skin had that healthy gleam from being well-fed, as in being fed three or more times a day. I also noticed that she was wearing make-up, too.

When she caught my gaze, her eyes widened in fear. She left the door open, and slowly backed away, always keeping her eyes on me. When she was a safe distance away, she turned and ran up some stairs visible just down the hallway. I heard her yelling something, too. I listened more intently, trying to decipher what she was saying.

"Fang! Fang, she's back! Max is back. Fang!"

I frowned in confusion. What was that all about? Then Fang and Iggy descended the stairs, both holding a weapon. I backed off the porch and back into the rain, fear coursing through my body. My limbs, already shaky from the physical exercise of flying and walking, became even more shaky as terror turned my veins to ice.

Fang and Iggy stepped out onto the veranda. Fang glared at me warily as my strength left me, leaving me to feel breathless and light-headed.

Fang was still as good looking as the last time I'd seen him. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was just as long as when I last saw him, hanging just above his shoulders. But his eyes looked much older than he was, with worry lines slightly visible at the outside corners. In his hands, he carried a sturdy baseball bat.

Iggy was clad in faded jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. His hair was a little shorter and was spiked with slightly frosted tips. He was gazing in my direction and in his hands he carried two very powerful, close-range, flash bombs. They would light up the area and stun the victim into a motionless position.

Then Fang spoke, unease clear in his voice.

"Max. Who's to say you aren't Max II. coming to try and kill us again? Why should we trust you? What proof do we have?"

I gaped in confusion. Max II had tried to kill them? How many times? I would get her back for that. But I had to speak up for my own good name.

"Fang, it's me. Max. The real Max. I escaped from the school. Please believe me."

He sighed gently, but didn't relax his position. Then he asked a question that he clearly intended for me to answer to prove my identity.

"Alright, Max. On the morning you were taken, I promised you something. What did I promise you?"

I smiled weakly, remembering that morning fondly. I answered in a near whisper, "You promised me you wouldn't leave me. As long as you lived, you wouldn't leave me."

His face showed the shock as realization hit him. Then he whispered in a barely audible voice, "It is you. It really is you, Max."

I listened to the thunder roll across the sky, to be followed by a bolt of lightning that ripped open the clouds for just a second. At that moment my continued lapse of really eating affected me. I dropped to my knees on the wet gravel of the sidewalk, too weak to stand any longer. I wavered there for a second, before I collapsed onto my side. The rain came down, seemingly washing away some of the pain in my soul and body for a short time.

"Max!" Fang rushed over with a worried look on his face. He picked me up gently, bridal style. Then he started talking to Iggy, his baseball bat lying forgotten on the gravel sidewalk.

"Iggy, go call Valencia. Tell her that Max is back and she's sick. Get her to come to the house as soon as she can." Fang kept talking as he brought me in out of the rain.

I felt a warm draft of heat as we entered the house. I started shivering uncontrollably. I gently rested my head against Fang's rather firm and muscled shoulder as I felt my consciousness slipping away. Darkness was starting to appear on the edges of my vision.

The last thing I remember was Fang saying to me, "Sleep, Max. We'll catch up later. You need all the rest you can get right now."

With that, I gave into the darkness with open arms. It enveloped me in a sweet, warm, comforting embrace that dulled my pain, and sent my mind into a spell of utter bliss.

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I absolutely love the constructive criticism I've been getting and the number of reviews I've been getting. Just a quick note on the flock's ages right now. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 19. Nudge is 16. Gasman is 13. And Angel is 11. **

**I'm not going to post again until I get at least 10 solid reviews. Thanks and have a great day!**

–**ShadowJumper **


	6. Chapter 6: A Spirit In Ruins

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in an unfamiliar room. Where was I?

I was laying on a queen-size four-poster bed, covered in a masculine midnight blue sheet set. The comforter The comforter covering me was warm, the same color as the sheet set with a swirling pattern embroidered in an ivory thread. I studied for awhile and then realized that the pattern was actually waves, subtly embroidered waves and water.

To my left was a door leading out to an enclosed sun porch built onto the wrap-around porch below. A glance out the windows showed me that it was still raining. I also noticed that the roof hung over farther than was necessary. Probably like that to block the rain. I wonder if someone enjoyed listening to the rain.

I was watching the rain hit the windows in the sun porch when I heard soft voices through the door to my right. The door that led to the rest of the house was my best guess.

"How is she, Val?" said one voice. More masculine, most likely a guy's voice. Possibly Fang's.

A sigh and then, "She's very thin. Half-starved. My best guess is that she hasn't been eating or drinking anywhere near enough in the past couple of months. I'm not a human doctor, so I can't be too sure. Whatever they did to her in there really took a toll on her body." said another voice, obviously a woman's voice.

"So she'll be okay, right? The kids are really worried about her." said the first voice again.

"She'll be alright. When she wakes up, Fang, make sure she eats and drinks a lot of water. I'll call Mark in the morning. He'll fly in from Flagstaff as soon as possible."

"Mark? Are you sure? And why exactly him? Why not George or Tom?"

"Yes, I'm sure about having Mark come take a look at Max. And I chose Mark because he's helped the flock in the past. He knows your physiology, both human and avian. He helped the flock when you guys got sick last year. Don't worry, Fang. He's good and knows how to keep a secret. Besides, George is too curious for his own good. And Tom's bedside manner needs improvement."

"Thanks, Val. So you'll take the kids for the weekend? I really would like to get Max settled in and as comfortable with her new home as possible." said Fang, his voice deeper that I remembered.

"Yes, Fang. You know the kids always love to come visit Ella and me. They're always welcome. Tell Max that I said hi. I'll come by on Sunday to see how things are going. See you later, Fang." said my mom. I didn't realize until the end of the conversation that Fang was talking to my mom. Then I remembered Fang telling Iggy to call her before I blacked out earlier.

"Bye. The kids will fly over after school. Take care." said Fang.

I distantly heard a door open and close somewhere downstairs. Then, silence outside the door, as if Fang were waiting or listening to something. Or both. I was drifting back into sleep when Fang came into the room. He walked to a graceful wicker chair in the sun porch and sat down. I pretended to be asleep as he silently watched me, some unreadable emotion in his eyes. I know this because I had my eyes open just the tiniest bit.

He looked exactly as I remembered him. His hair was shoulder length and a soft, silky black. His eyes were an intoxicating chocolate brown. He was still wearing his usual black t-shirt that clung to his body, showing a six-pack and muscled biceps.

As I slowly stretched my arms above my head, letting Fang know I was awake, I became aware of the fact that I was wearing only a long t-shirt that ended at my knees. It must have been Fang's which caused me to blush a bright red.

Fang slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. He gently picked up my hand, as if it were made of crystal. His hand was so big that it nearly swallowed my hand, figuratively speaking, of course. I could feel the unease slowly rising within me, sharp prickling pins of fright. I was becoming afraid. Unbidden, my mind started forming images of all the cruel things he could do to my hand while I was defenseless and weak. Memories of Erasers standing over me blocked my vision.

I started shaking really bad. I slowly, gently pulled my hand back and scooted to the other side of the bed where I cringed fearfully in the shadow of the headboard.

"No. No, no, no. Please...please. Don't touch me. Don't...don't touch. Bad...very bad. No, no, no." I whimpered pleadingly, unaware of what I was truly saying.

Normally I wouldn't be so weak and afraid, but five years of every kind of abuse in the book tends to break a person's spirit.

I hugged my knees and slowly started rocking back and forth. I hid my face in my folded arms, suddenly afraid of what Fang's expression would be. I shivered in fear and hoped Fang wouldn't think of me as a freak. Then I heard him whisper sadly.

"Max...what did they do to you in there?"

I tensed as I tried to respond so that he would understand. "Bad...very bad things, Fang. Things I can't talk about, can hardly think about. They changed who I am. You shouldn't want to be around me. I'm an ugly monster...not worth anything at all."

A quiet, thoughtful silence followed my words as he digested this. I glanced up at him, fear making my eyes bright and my heart to hammer against the bones in my chest.

"No, Max. No, don't say that. You're not ugly. You're beautiful and I love you, baby. But I have to know, sweetie. All I need is a yes or no answer. Alright? Max, did they...did the erasers...touch you in there? Did they rape you?" Fang responded with pity evident in his voice.

I couldn't admit out loud to him that yes, I had been raped, many times, in fact. That would have made it too real for me if I had admitted it out loud. So all I did was avert my face in shame. I felt like it was all my fault, that everything that had been done to me was my fault and mine alone.

I heard him groan softly as he realized that my silence was my admission. I glanced up at him. He silently got up and walked across the room. He stood by the door to the rest of the house and looked back at me, still curled up fearfully in the corner of the bed.

"Max. I'm not going to give up on you just because you've been violated and your spirit broken. I'll always be around for you. Why don't you get some rest and calm down. I'm going to go check on something. I also have to go make a rather important phone call. I'll be back in a bit." Fang said over his shoulder, no clear emotion evident in his voice.

He walked out, leaving the door open. A clear sign that I wasn't a prisoner and didn't have to stay in this room all night if I didn't want to. But before I could leave the room, I had to find some shorts or something. I couldn't walk around the house with only a t-shirt on.

I dug around in the cherry-wood dresser across from the bed and finally found a pair of gray sweat pants that would work, even though I had to pull the drawstring in as tight as it would go.

I crept out into the hallway, battling the fear that was trying to break up my curiosity. The hallway ran left and right away from this door. The walls were a pleasant, warm, cinnamon color with other doors branching off this hallway. I counted five other doors on this level. Down the hall to my right a ways, there was a balcony and an open staircase down to the first floor. I heard voices coming from that direction.

I crawled silently along the wall until I could just see beyond the balcony banister. Below was a spacious living room that had two black leather couches and a couple brown recliners. Fang and Iggy were talking quietly, sitting on one of the couches.

I decided to listen in for a bit, curious to hear how they felt about me being back.

"Yo, Ig. Aren't you supposed to be up at Val's place with the other kids?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, but I came back to get some clothes for the kids and me." Iggy responded, gesturing to a couple of bags at his feet.. Then he asked a question I was not quite ready for.

"Fang, how is she?" He asked it quietly, sadness reflected in his voice and on his face.

"Man." Fang sighed heavily before continuing on. "She's like a skittish horse abused by her master one too many times. She got terrified when I held her hand. She moved to the other side of the bed and just started rocking. I mean, she was truly terrified. Her eyes got really big and glassy. She's been crushed into oblivion and her spirit is in ruins. She's broken inside." He sighed again, staring absently out the window, not really seeing anything. "She needs a lot of healing. That I know for sure. But I'm not going to give up on her, now or ever. I love her, Iggy, and I'm going to help her to not be afraid of touch anymore. As much as she'll let me help her. It'll take time, so I just want you to warn the kids. Okay?"

Iggy nodded. I didn't want to hear any more, so I silently crawled back to Fang's bedroom. I crawled under the blankets, fatigue slowing my movements. I cried myself into sweet oblivion. Not tears of sadness, mind you. Tears of joy. Joy that Fang still loved me and that he was determined to help me.

I was so happy. I was home, but I still have much healing to do. That I am sure of.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it for my reviewers. Who I love more than anything! So there's your cue. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Support From a Brother

**Disclaimer: **Go read the others. I'm too lazy to write it again, and probably will stop putting it on the top of my chapters.

**(Fang's POV)**

I walked out of my bedroom, the sight of Max cowering in fear still fresh in my mind. I went downstairs, trying to escape for the present, when I saw Iggy sitting casually on one of the black couches in the living room. I noticed four bags sitting near his feet.

"Yo, Ig. Aren't you supposed to be up at Val's with the other kids?" I asked him in confusion.

"Yeah, but I came back to get some clothes for the kids and me." Iggy responded. Then he seemed to hesitate before he asked another question. "Fang, how is she?"

I could hear a tone of sadness in his voice, could see the same emotion in his eyes.

"Man." I sighed heavily, trying to order my thoughts into a sensible string. "She's like a skittish horse abused by her master one too many times. She got terrified when I held her hand. She moved to the other side of the bed and just started rocking. I mean, she was truly terrified. Her eyes got really big and glassy. She's been crushed into oblivion and her spirit is in ruins. She's broken inside." I sighed again, staring absently out the window, not really seeing anything. Not really looking, either. "She needs a lot of healing. That I know for sure. But I'm not going to give up on her, now or ever. I love her, Iggy, and I'm going to help her to not be afraid of touch anymore. As much as she'll let me help her. It'll take time, so I just want you to warn the kids. Okay?"

I sighed heavily again, images of a terrified Max plaguing my vision.

Iggy shifted as if to get up and inhaled gently, then settled back again. "So, did she tell you what they did to her in there?" He asked with true, hesitant curiosity in his voice.

"Bad things. Many bad things. She only admitted to one thing. Whatever else they did to her in there, she was raped. I hate how helpless I feel right now."

Iggy sighed, almost as if his worst fears had been confirmed. "Man, take it easy. This is new ground for all of us. Take this weekend to catch up with her. Let her approach the topic of her past when she's ready. You know how Max is. She'll crack eventually. Oh, and you could try taking her down to Sharon's. She does horse therapy, remember. Maybe Max would like to learn to ride a horse."

"Thanks, bro. I should probably bring some water and soft food up to her. Val said try and see if she'll be able to keep something down. Mark will be over sometime tomorrow afternoon." I spoke wearily.

"Yeah, well, with that in mind, I'm going to go. Val ordered pizza before I left. I hope I get my fair share before the kids devour it." Iggy said. He got up and reached for the bags at his feet. As he slung the bags over his shoulder, he added in an undertone, "Fang. You may love her, but your love may not save her in the end. She seems pretty broken up inside. Be patient with her."

I tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know that I understood. I watched as he went outside and took off. His wings were almost as large as mine were. I was slightly surprised at that for some reason.

I wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. There was an island in the center with dark green granite counter tops running along most of three walls. There were cupboards above, cherry-wood with glass-paneled fronts. I enjoyed seeing what I was grabbing before I actually reached in to grab it. All the appliances were stainless steel. They were costly, too. But, only the basics; fridge, microwave, oven, coffee maker (Iggy and Gazzy have since turned it into a working hot cocoa maker). I filled the glass with water, then filled a pitcher with water, knowing Max was dehydrated. I grabbed a couple containers of applesauce, pudding, jello, and a spoon. Simple foods that, hopefully, wouldn't push Max's stomach over the edge. Val had told me to try and get something that she'd be able to keep down.

I piled all this onto a tray and started upstairs. As I walked up the steps, I thought about what Iggy said. I thought about taking Max to Sharon's horse ranch several miles out of town. She had purchased ten squares miles of land around her ranch just for the trail riders. But Sharon also did horse therapy for those people who were broken inside or mentally handicapped. Maybe she could help.

When I got to my room and walked in, I found Max where I had pretty much left her. She was sleeping again. I set the tray down on a table in the porch, then sat and watched Max sleep.

I had a lot to think about this weekend, but most of all, I had to make sure Max didn't hurt herself in her depressive state. As I watched Max sleep, I too began to slowly fall asleep. Today had been full of worry and excitement and it had exhausted me. So with that last thought, I joined Max in sleep, both of us unsure if we could really trust the other.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, everyone. I know this chapter isn't that great, but well, I tried. I'm not that great at writing from a guy's perspective. So, if there are any guy's reading this, tell me how I did.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Step Toward Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. James Patterson owns Max and the gang. Sorry! **

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've been really busy with school and my job and everything else. So anyway, I present to you this next chapter in Max's healing journey.**

When I woke up the next morning, I sighed contently. I knew I was safe and warm, two things I haven't been in a very long time. I stretched silently under the blankets, listening to the wind chimes. The sound drifted pleasantly from the veranda below through the French doors.

When I pulled the blankets back, what I was surprised me. I saw Fang first. He was asleep in the same chair as yesterday, a comfortable white whicker chair with a pale blue cushion. Today he was wearing a faded light blue t-shirt and relaxed jeans. He had also pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail. Oh, how I have missed him. I smiles as I remembered a time when I trusted him and the rest of the flock completely. Now I couldn't trust anyone.

My eyes started wandering, re-examining the room with new eyes. The quilt wasn't just one shade of blue; it was multiple shades of blue. The swirling embroidery pattern was actually water and waves. I ran my hand over the quilt silently, tracing the pattern. Thoughts ran through my head, jumbled and incoherent. Images of no real consequence flashing before my eyes.

When I glanced at Fang again, his eyes were open and watching me silently. I met his gaze equally silent before I looked back at my hand, slowly moving across the quilt.

"Wondered when you'd wake up, sleeping beauty." Fang said softly, a smile evident in the tone of his voice.

I smiled at him silently. I wonder if he was upset by the events of yesterday or not. I hoped he wasn't; it was an involuntary reaction, of course.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Fang asked sincerely.

He gestured to the dresser on which sat a tray loaded with jello, pudding, and applesauce containers and a pitcher of water. It looked so good and the burgers I had eaten yesterday seemed so long ago.

"Yes. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and that wasn't very much." I admitted sheepishly.

He smiled softly. "Good. You should eat slowly. Mark, our family doctor, is coming over son. He's just going to make sure you're healthy."

He brought the tray over and I immediately opened a container of chocolate pudding. I groaned in delight as I took the first bite. I couldn't remember the last time I had chocolate pudding, or chocolate in general. Rich, creamy, sweet, irresistible in every way. I devoured all the jello, pudding, and applesauce in no time at all, also downing two full pitchers of water.

Fang chuckled at me as I settled into the pillows with a contented sigh.

"Did you enjoy that? Though I wish you had taken your time eating all that food, I am content in the fact that you drank so much water." Fang said amusedly.

He settled in his chair comfortable and stared at me silently. While he was studying me, I was gazing absently out the window, reflecting on all that had happened to me in the last week. Escaping from the School again, finding the flock, finding out Fang still loved me. It made my head spin just thinking about what the flock went through with Max II. I had so many questions. I needed so many answers.

"I know that look on your face. You have a question you want to ask but probably shouldn't. No worries. Ask your question." Fang murmured softly.

I gazed into his brown eyes, still deciding if I should ask what I really wanted to ask.

"I have more than one question, Fang. I need to know so much." I said quietly.

I pulled my knees up and hugged them as I deliberated with myself.

"Alright, then. I'll tell you what I can. Shoot. Ask away."

I considered my questions carefully, trying to choose the most important. I finally settled on the one that meant the most to me.

"When I…left, did you miss me?"

He gazed at the floor for awhile, remembering the past, before he answered in a quiet voice full of emotion. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you. My heart broke because you weren't there. We searched for months…but we found nothing. We didn't even know where to look. The flock and I gave up. We thought you were dead, Max. We thought we'd lost you forever. I thought I'd never see you again. For three years, I cried every night for you. But now you're here…"

Thoughtfully, I sighed and slowly tucked my hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I caught Fang staring at me again, this time with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I wonder if you would be willing to try something. Nothing that will hurt you. Just something to try, something I was thinking about last night." Fang finally voiced his thoughts, hesitantly, unassuming.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I moved a few inches the other way. He held up his hand, palm out, fingers relaxed.

Softly, he explained the purpose of this experiment. "Every day, we will try this to see how well your healing is coming along. As you become more trustful of us, you should be able to conquer your fear of touch. You will be able to touch your hand to mine for several minutes."

I eyed his hand cautiously as he waited for me to respond. Slowly, I stretched out my hand. I hesitated before I touched his hand, my fingers curling involuntarily into a fist. I frowned at that but couldn't make myself touch Fang's hand. Sadly I pulled my hand away, knowing that I wasn't ready, not yet anyway.

"Alright. It's alright. We'll get there someday. Anyway the doctor will be here soon. Then I want to take you down to a friend's ranch. She uses horses in healing therapy. Maybe she can help you." Fang said lightly.

I paused for a second, trying to remember the date, but I kept pulling up a blank. "What is today's date, Fang? I can't remember." I asked softly.

Fang glanced at me, his expression somber, sad. "Today is Saturday, November 16th, also the five-year anniversary of your absence. Well, it's a miracle that you're back now."

Just then, the doorbell rang downstairs, signaling the arrival of a guest.

"I'll be right back, Max. That's probably Mark at the door." Fang assured me before he walked out of the room.

I heard distant voices coming from somewhere downstairs. Quiet footsteps moving around the house. I listened to the quiet buzz for awhile, but since I couldn't hear what was being said, I stopped listening.

Slowly I rolled the blankets back more, so I could climb from the bed. I staggered to the French doors, pushing them open wider. As I stepped into the sun room, the first thing that hit me was the breeze. It was deliciously cool for an Arizona morning.

I leaned against the door frame, enjoying the feel of the breeze on my skin. I listened to the sounds around me. Birds singing to one another, sounds of playing children in the distance, and footsteps coming upstairs.

As Fang and Mark, the doctor, walked in, I turned around slowly, starting to feel light-headed and dizzy. They stopped and glanced at each other, surprised that I was out of bed.

Mark, the doctor, was tall. He was six foot, at least, shaggy brown hair, pleasantly muscled, and kind blue eyes.

I took a step toward them, feeling more and more light-headed. I took another step. Black was starting to fringe my vision. I was to the corner of the bed. My knees were shaking. What was wrong with me? I had to grasp one of the poles on the bed, but I couldn't hold myself upright any longer.

Fang glanced at me worriedly. "Max? Are you alright? Feeling okay?"

The next thing I knew, I collapsed on the floor, black completely washing out my vision.

Sometime later, I could feel my senses returning. I was laying on the bed. I could hear talking from the sun room. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look into the sun room. Fang and Mark were talking quietly. Fang caught my gaze and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Fang's eyes were so beautifully chocolate and warm. He stood and walked to the bed.

He sighed gently with relief. "Max, you're awake. You fainted. Do you remember? But I am glad you got out of bed. Mark agreed to get your permission before he started the check-up."

I nodded gently, understanding the meaning behind his words. I met Mark's gaze and asked him steadily, "Has Fang told you my history? Why I'm afraid of touch?"

He nodded and said gently, "He told me. When you get scared, you let me know."

I agreed. I watched as Mark pulled on some latex gloves and reached for the backpack sitting by his chair. I hadn't seen it before.

Over the next half hour, he talked to me, explaining what he was doing. He checked my breathing and lungs, my weight in comparison to what I should weigh, and finished off with checking my throat for swelling, a symptom that could signal dehydration.

Afterward, he put away all his medical gear and sat back in his chair. "Well, Fang, Max. What I see isn't good, but it's also not the worst that I've seen. Max has a case of mild dehydration and mild malnourishment. Fang, I suggest that you help her when you can. Max, over the next two weeks, drink lots of water and eat healthy. You are underweight by about twenty pounds, even considering your unique body structure. All in all, a promising diagnosis. Fang, if she has any more dizzy spells or if she faints, give me a call." Mark finished assuredly.

He stood up and shook my hand before Fang showed him out. I heard a car door slam outside and then silence.

Fang came back into the room and sat in the whicker chair that faced me.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked kindly.

"No, but I did get a little nervous." I admitted gently.

"I know I mentioned taking you down to Sharon's ranch, but I think for the next couple of days, I'm going to stress that you rest and heal. Are you tied?"

I hadn't been until he mentioned it and then I was exhausted. I yawned and watched as a knowing smile spread across his face. I saw him start to get up.

"Fang, wait." He paused as he heard me, so I continued on. "Would you stay with me? Lay next to me on the bed?"

He chuckled but consented and lay next to me. Fang made sure not to touch me, but his presence was a comfort. As I relaxed and drifted to sleep, I listened as Fang hummed a wandering kind of tune, one that went up and down the music scale at rather random times. I liked it though; it was soothing.

His sweet voice and his chocolate-colored eyes were the last things I thought of before falling asleep in my new home.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and is reading this story. I love reviews, so go push that little purple button down there. And if you have any questions/concerns, pm me. Thanks, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast in Bed

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the delay. But I am now in college, so I will have more time to write. I am also taking a creative writing class, so don't be surprised if my writing changes a little bit. I'll probably be trying new techniques here, just to get some feedback. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

It seemed like all I did lately was sleep, but Fang assured me that it was normal. When I woke up this time, something had changed in the atmosphere of the house. I could hear voices, plural. As in several voices. I think that meant the flock was back from Mom's. I really did need to go up and see here when I was better.

Then I heard a quiet knock on the door. A head of curly brown hair peeked around the door, and I saw the tentative, scared smile of Nudge.

"Hey, Nudge." I said wearily.

"You're not going to bite me if I accidentally touch you, right? Because, I mean, that wouldn't be cool. Oh, just a warning, the whole flock is going to join you for breakfast. And Fang agreed to take us shopping later. Oh, how I love shopping! Angel and I are getting you some clothes. I am only saying that you can't run around in Fang's shirts all the time," she rambled on in true Nudge style.

"Nudge, take a breath, sweetie." I almost couldn't say anything for a fear of laughing at her.

I noticed she was carrying a tray piled with French toast and golden pancakes covered in powdered sugar and warm syrup. My stomach growled just looking at it. Nudge set the tray down over my knees and I glanced at the door as I heard Iggy, Gazzy, Fang and Angel come in. They settled in around as I began to eat. Angel was curled up at the foot of the bed. Gazzy and Iggy sat on the floor, leaning against a wall. Fang sat on the edge of the bed next to me. Nudge finally settled next to angel at the end of the bed. I have to admit, it was like heaven of earth.

"We already ate. You missed breakfast with us. Sorry, Max," Nudge said, a strange note in her voice, almost like hostility. I was confused as to why I deserved that hostile tone.

"Nudge, I heard that. Uncalled for. I want you to apologize right now!" Fang returned sternly, a hostile tone in his voice as well, though this time not directed at me.

I froze. Something was changing in the room. Iggy and Gazzy, sitting on the floor against a wall, looked back at me, somehow sensing my mood change. Angel watched Nudge and Fang fight only a few feet from me. I was getting seriously edgy.

"Why should I? Fang, who's to say she's really our Max? What if she's Max 2 and finally figured out the answer to your question?" Nudge protested loudly.

I moved the tray of food away from. Angel saw me move and grabbed it, lowering it to the floor beside the bed. Slowly I curled into a ball against the headboard, involuntarily reacting to the anger and suppressed violence in the room. I listened as Nudge and Fang fought. This wasn't right. They weren't supposed to be fighting each other. I listened as their fight slowly turned into an incomprehensible buzz, background noise. I closed my eyes, rocking slightly in my curled position. I waited for something to change, someone to stop their fighting. I hugged my knees, not wanting to hear anything more.

"Guys, knock it off. Do you see what's happening to Max? What your fighting resulted in?" Angel's voice snapped through the incomprehensible buzz in my ears.

I glanced up slowly and there they were, all looking at me with pity in their eyes. I hid my face again, cowering in fear of the anger I still saw in Nudge's eyes. She hated me, distrusted me. She wanted nothing to do with me, and for that, I mourned. Nudge used to be my right hand girl, always by my side through thick and thin.

"Max?" Fang's voice slowly rang out. I could hear a thousand questions in his voice, too many for me to answer, too many that I didn't understand, too many I couldn't even answer for myself. Too many questions…

_Angel, please get them out. I don't want them to see me like this. I just need time to recover. Please, Angel. Tell them to leave._ I silently begged.

"Alright, everybody out. The lady requests it. Boys, get out. You, too, Nudge. Get out. Now," Angel was stern, commanding, and they followed her order without question. This I was thankful for.

Slowly I started to eat my breakfast in silence. The quiet was peaceful. Angel chattered quietly about school, and her friends, and her life in general. I listened as she talked about how mean her English teacher is, how much she likes this boy in her math class, and a fight she's having with one of her close friends. She claims that it's just a misunderstanding on that last one. She was just trying to keep me company and give me time to pull together my defenses, which only time and patience can completely heal.

"So, Nudge and I were thinking about taking you shopping today or tomorrow. You need some clothes. You can't keep wearing Fang's shirts. I mean, look at yourself," Angel said, totally serious as she gestured that I take a glance at myself.

I glanced down at the wrinkled shirt that I had been wearing for three days. It smelled slightly musty as well. It was definitely time for a change.

I nodded at Angel and said softly, "I agree. But what am I going to wear into town? My old clothes are in tatters and I can't just wear Fang's shirt."

She nodded and appeared to be thinking about something important. Well, important to her. Then she dais thoughtfully, "Maybe Nudge will let you borrow a pair of her jeans and a t-shirt."

I paused in shock and said doubtfully, "Maybe not, considering how she just acted and what she said about me. I think she'd rather a pig wear her clothes than me, Angel."

Angel nodded knowingly, but then offered to steal the clothes which made me laugh. Either way, I received a pair of vintage-washed jeans and a green cotton t-shirt that said "Kiss Me. I'm Irish!" I slid them on, feeling the comfortable fabrics, and chuckled gently. There were a little too big, but they would do. For now.

**A/N: I think that in the next chapter, Max will go shopping. Any suggestions/picture links as to what she should get? Anyway, please R&R. That would be just lovely! Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
